My Angel
by rororogers
Summary: A retelling of the events of the phantom of the opera and slightly beyond told from Christine's POV with a slight twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The phantom of the opera nor any of the characters or music.**

**A/N: this is based more off of the 2004 movie.**

* * *

><p>There are many accounts of the events that took place in the Paris opera house over one-hundred fifteen years ago, but this is the account of what actually transpired then and shortly thereafter. This is the story passed down to me by my mother and her mother before her, dating all the way back to my great great grandmother, Christine Daae.<p>

I had heard him again, my angel of music. He told me I was ready, that I would be singing the lead in the new opera that was opening tonight. Sure I would, Carlotta wouldn't step aside and let me sing. I should have had faith in my angel; during rehearsals the new managers made their appearances along with my childhood sweetheart Raoul Dechangy, now the Vicomte DeChangy. He did not recognize me. Meg said he did not see me.

Carlotta was being a diva again, the new managers already groveling begged her to gift them with a song from the opera we were to perform. And that is when things changed for me. While Carlotta was screeching away one of the back drops gave way and landed on the back of her dress knocking her down. Meg of course said the Phantom was behind it, but I knew it was my Angel of Music.

Carlotta stormed off refusing to sing. That's when Madame Giry, Meg's mother, told the new managers that I could perform the part. That I had been training with a great tutor. They allowed me to perform for them. My angel was right I would be singing the lead in tonight's performance.

I was so nervous as I stepped out onto that stage; this was my big chance to prove I deserved to be there, to make my Angel proud of me. I stood straight and let the words soar out of my mouth.

_Think of me  
>Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye.<br>Remember me, once in a while.  
>Please promise me you'll try.<em>

_When you find_  
><em>that once again you long<em>  
><em>to take your heart back<em>  
><em>and be free<em>  
><em>If you ever find a moment<em>  
><em>spare a thought for me<em>

_we never said_  
><em>Our love was evergreen<em>  
><em>or as unchanging as the sea<em>  
><em>but if you can still remember<em>  
><em>stop and think of me<em>

I let the last note trail off. The crowd gave me a standing ovation. It was more wonderful than I had ever imagined. I knew my angel would be pleased with me. So I went to the chapel to pray and thank him. While there I heard him.

**Brava, Brava Bravissima**

I was just about to call out to him when I heard Meg's voice calling to me.

Christine, Christine  
><strong>Christine<strong>

Meg entered the chapel then and found me.

Where in the world have you been hiding?  
>Really you were prefect.<br>I only wish I knew your secret.  
>Who is your great tutor?<p>

_Father once spoke of an angel.  
>I used to dream he'd appear.<br>Now as I sing, I can sense him.  
>And I know he's here.<br>Here in this room he calls me softly.  
>Somewhere inside hiding.<br>Somehow I know he's always with me.  
>He the unseen genius.<em>

Christine you must have been dreaming.  
>Stories like this can't come true.<br>Christine you're talking in riddles.  
>And it's not like you.<p>

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory._  
><em>Angel of Music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel.<br>__He's with me even now_  
><span>Your hands are cold<span>  
><em>all around me<em>  
><span>your face Christine its white<span>  
><em>it frightens me<em>  
><span>don't be frighten<span>

We had made it back to my dressing room, Meg leaving me to change out of my costume. Madame Giry was inside waiting on me, she gave me a single red rose with a black ribbon tied on it. She told me he was pleased with me. I knew Madame Giry thought that the Phantom was my tutor, but she did not know about my Angel of Music, who I knew was pleased with me. Was it possible that they were one in the same? It's true that I often wished my Angel to be a man; there was something about his voice that seemed to speak to my very soul. If he was a man, I could easily love him. As I sat there thinking about that, Raoul came into my dressing room

Raoul wanted me to join him for dinner but I could not. My Angel was very strict. Raoul seemed to think I was joking as he left and said I had two minutes to dress. After he left I went behind my changing screen to slip out of my dress, I just tied a robe over my underthings as I went to leave the dressing room. I reached for the knob and all the candles suddenly went out and then I heard him and he was angry.

**Insolent Boy this slave of fashion basking in your glory.  
>Ignorant fool this brave young suitor sharing in my triumph.<br>**_Angel, I hear you, speak I listen. Stay by my side guide me.  
>Angel, My soul was weak forgive me. Enter at last master.<em>**  
>Flattering Child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide.<br>Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside.  
><strong>_Angel of Music guide and guardian, grant to me your glory.  
>Angel of Music hide no longer, come to me strange angel.<em>  
><strong>I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music.<br>I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music.**

My Angel was not happy at all, I tried to appease him. It worked and after all the years of begging for him to appear to me, he finally did. As I looked into my mirror, a man's outline appeared. A man so mysterious and handsome, at least half his face was. The other half was covered by a white mask. My angel was the Phantom.

He held his hand out for me and I took it and stepped into his world.

_In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came.  
>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name.<br>And do I dream again for now I find.  
>The Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind.<em>

**Sing once again with me our strange duet  
>my power over you grows stronger yet.<br>And though you turn from me to glance behind.  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.<strong>

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear.  
>Behind that mask you wear.<em>  
><strong>It's me they hear.<strong>

**My Spirit and your voice in one combined.  
><strong>_Your Spirit and my voice in one combined._  
><em>The phantom of the opera is here inside my mind.<em>  
><strong>The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind.<strong>

**In all your fantasies you always knew  
>that man and mystery<strong>  
><em>Were both in you.<em>  
><em><strong>And in this labyrinth, where night is blind.<br>**_**The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind.**

**Sing my angel of music.**  
><em>He's there the phantom of the opera.<em>  
><strong>Sing. Sing for me!<strong>

We arrived at his lair. There were candles everywhere. I had never seen anything like this before. There was art, architecture, music, this angel, this phantom, this man was beautiful, he was a genius. He started singing to me of the music of the night. The melody and words flowing over me in almost a sensual way. He led me through his home, standing me in front of a mannequin that looked just like me. It was dressed in a wedding gown, I fainted from the shock.

Sometime later I awoke to find myself in bed with the mysterious phantom. He wasn't touching me and he wasn't asleep. He was just watching me. I believed I must have been dreaming. I smiled at him before pressing my small body against his masculine one and kissed his mouth. He seemed surprised by my behavior but it was a dream after all. What harm was there, I gave myself over to the dream and I gave myself to the man in my dream. Afterwards I slept soundly. I was woken from my dream by the sound of an organ.

I got out of the swan shaped bed and made my way towards the music. I saw the man from my dream playing at the organ. It hadn't been a dream. It was all real. I was no longer a virgin. I had given myself to a man. A man I really did not know. I wondered why he wore a mask; surely a man as handsome as he would not hid half his face. I reached my hand towards him; he leaned into my hand relishing the touch. And then I ruined it by prying the mask away.

**Damn You! You little prying padora. You little demon is this what you wanted to see?  
>Curse you, you little lying Delilah, you little viper now you cannot ever be free!<br>Damn You. Curse You.**

**Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or bear to think of me.**  
><strong>This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly years for heaven secretly, secretly.<strong>  
><strong>Oh Christine…<strong>

**Fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster.  
>This repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty secretly, secretly.<br>Oh Christine…**

I had utterly humiliated him. I felt terrible. My beautiful angel, my phantom was horrible disfigured. With tears in my eyes I handed him back his mask. The phantom returned me to the opera house. He did not speak about what had happened between us, so I did not either. I was confused by the effect he had on me. He left notes for the managers, Carlotta, Raoul, and Madame Giry.

The phantom wanted me to replace Carlotta as the lead in the new opera. He warned them not to go against his wishes. They did not listen and cast Carlotta as the lead. He was not happy. In the middle of the performance he interrupted and spoke from somewhere above. "Did I not instruct that box 5 was to remain empty?"

I told Meg that he was here, the phantom. Carlotta heard me and called me a toad, and told me to be silent. She was the one who ended up being the toad. Well at least she sounded like one. I don't know how he did it, but he caused Carlotta to croak like a toad when she sang. I was to take over for her but then something terrible happened.

Joseph Buqut was hung by the phantom, I did not know at the time, but found out later it was to protect me and Meg. Apparently the phantom had overheard Joseph's plans to rape us both. Since I did not know that then I ran with Raoul to the roof top. I told him about the phantom.

_Raoul I've been there, to his world of unending night to a world where daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness. Raoul I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted and deformed it was hardly a face in the darkness, darkness. But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound, in the night there was music in my mind. And through his music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I never heard before._

What you heard was a dream and nothing more.

_Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore._

I don't know why I did this especially considering I felt 'his' presence there on the roof. But I was scared of him and the way he made me feel. Raoul was safe and predictable, 'my knight in shining armor', so I sang to him of my love. I knew the phantom was watching as I kissed Raoul. I was playing a dangerous game but I was scared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lyrics in Italics are Christine's. Underline is either Meg or Raoul. Underlined and Italic indicates both christine and raoulmeg are singing. Bold is the Phantom. Bold Italics the phantom and christine. Let me know if you think I should continue this story. I have it all written I just need to type it up, but if nobody likes it I don't want to waste my time typing.**


	2. Chapter 2

I had been seeing Raoul for three months. I have not heard from the phantom, my angel, or seen him during that time. No one had. Raoul asked to marry me and I agreed on one condition, we keep it quiet. My reasons were my own. The night of the mask ball was the first time anyone had seen him besides me in person. All of a sudden he was there in the middle of everybody. God he looked amazing in this fitted red outfit and the death mask.

As I walked to him, I felt at peace for the first time in months, but all that changed when he spotted the ring around my neck. He ripped it from my neck in anger. I belonged to him and no other, or so he said. He disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. I added a magician to his already long list of talents.

Raoul would not leave me alone after that. So I had to sneak away to my father's grave. I needed to speak to my father; he would help me I knew. I sang out as I walked to his grave.

_You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you want help me to do all that you dreamed I could._

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem for you the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle. Too many years, fighting back tears, why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive teach me to live. Give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years. Help say goodbye. Help me say goodbye._

As I knelt there in front of my father's grave, I felt his presence and knew he was here.

**Wandering child, so lost so helpless. Yearning for my guidance.**  
><em>Angel or father, friend or phantom, who is it there staring?<br>_**Have you forgotten you angel?**  
><em>Angel oh speak what endless longings. Echoing in this whisper.<em>  
><strong>Too long you've wandered in winter. Far from my fathering gaze.<strong>  
><em>Wildly my mind beats against you.<em>  
><em>You resist.<em>  
><strong><em>Yet the soul obeys. Angel of Music Iyou denied you/me. Turning from true beauty. Angel of music do not shun me/ my protector. Come to your/me strange angel._**  
><strong>I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music.<strong>

Just as I was fixing to go to the phantom Raoul showed up. They fought. I was not sure who I was more scared for. But when Raoul got the upper hand I stopped him. I could not let him kill my angel that way. I left the graveyard with Raoul but looked back at the phantom. He was furious.

Back at the opera house Raoul and the managers came up with a plan to get rid of the phantom once and for all. They were going to perform his opera and I was to be the lead. I was to be the bait. How can they ask me to do this? I'm so scared. I'm scared of betraying this man, my angel. I'm scared of my angel; his is dark, mysterious, and very dangerous.

The opera begins. I'm back stage nervous about what I must do. I hoped he would not come. But part of me wanted him there, but not in the audience. I wanted him on stage with me. I entered on cue and sang my line. I was waiting for Pagini to enter. What was keeping him? When at last I heard the next lines. I knew the phantom was there.

**Passarino go away for the trap is set as he waits for his prey. You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of the wish which until now has been silent. Silent. I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts you've decided. Decided.**

His words washed over me, seductively. He moved closer like a majestic cat. I waited breathless for the next lines.

**Past the point of no return. No backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul, what rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return. The final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn. Beyond the point of no return.**

I knew he had wrote this song for us. He had always intended to be the one on stage singing this with me. This was about us. It was my turn to sing.

_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining. Defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided, decided. _

While all that was true I hadn't decided in the slightest bit. I was still scared of the feelings this man produced in me.

_Past the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong one final question. How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood began to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom when will the flames at last consume us?_

**_Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return._**

We were on top of the bridge on stage. His hands roaming over my body. I was giving in to the seduction. I think we really were past the point of no return. The emotion I was feeling confused me so. Why did he speak to my soul that way? He touched me in a way I could not understand, not with his hands but with his voice. So when he sang these next words I panicked. I wasn't ready.

**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me save me from my solitude. Say you want me here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine that's all I ask of…**

He was proposing to me there in front of everybody. I didn't know what else to do so I tore the mask off before he could finish that question. Not only did I reveal his face but I had pulled the wig he wore off as well. His deformity was visible to everyone. The police went to move in. he grabbed me and kicked a lever. We fell through the trap door as the chandelier came crashing down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lyrics in Italics are Christine's. Bold is the Phantom. Bold Italics the phantom and christine. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

As he pulled me down to his lair he sang to me.

**Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind, down the path into darkness deep as hell! Why do you ask was I bound and chained in the cold and dismal place, not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face.**

**Hounded out by everyone met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere. Christine why? Why?**

He forced me to put on the wedding dress I had seen upon my first visit to his home. What were his plans for me? I was terrified. Terrified of my own feelings.

_Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey for your lust for flesh?_

**That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh. This face the infection which poisons our love. This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask my first on feeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes to late turn around and face your fate. An eternity of this before your eyes.**

I didn't pity him. I wasn't scared of his deformed face. I was scared of my feelings for him. I was scared of the darkness in his soul.

_This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies._

The phantom turned to me in surprise. He moved closer than stopped turning to look out the gate sealing his lair.

**Wait! I think my dear we have a guest.**

I turned to see Raoul. I cried out to him in surprise, what was he doing here. Did he not know that the phantom would not harm me? That he had risked his life by coming here.

**Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come and now my wish comes true. You have truly made my night.**

The phantom moved closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I actually liked it. I felt ashamed. I told him to let me go. But I didn't really want him too.

Free her. Do what you like only free her. Have you no pity.

**Your lover makes a passionate plea.**

I looked at Raoul, couldn't he see it was useless. I told him it was. I wanted Raoul to go. I didn't want him to die for me. I wanted to be left with my angel, my angel of darkness.

I love her, does that mean nothing.. I love her show some compassion.

**The world showed no compassion to me!**

How could a man that had never known compassion be able to show it? He couldn't if Raoul didn't leave he would die. I begged him with my eyes to leave. Raoul didn't listen.

Christine, Christine, let me see her.

**Be my guest sir.**

The phantom said as he pulled the lever to raise the gate. As soon as Raoul stepped inside the gate closed behind him. He was trapped. He had fallen for the phantom's trap. Why had he not listened?

Monsieur I bid you welcome did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours!

The phantom threw a rope around Raoul's neck. This was the moment I feared. Raoul would die because I had been too scared to admit the feelings I had for my angel.

**Order you fine horse now. Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes. Nothing can save you now except perhaps Christine. Start a new life with me buy his freedom with your love. Refuse me and you send your lover to his death. This is the choice. This is the point of no return.**

Did he not see that I already loved him? How could he think that by threating Raoul I would love him? I didn't want to be forced into choosing him. I sang the first thing that popped into my mind.

_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate. Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!_

I didn't really mean that, I just hated the position he was putting me in. that's when everything got confusing. We were all singing over each other. Raoul was begging me to not give in to the phantom. Either way I chose he said the phantom would win. He didn't want me to throw my life away. The phantom was telling me that this was really the point of no return. I could either end my days with him or I would send Raoul to his grave. There really was only one choice I could make. It was the only choice I would have made anyway, I just hated that I had been forced to make my choice like this.

I looked at Raoul and mouthed, I'm sorry. Before I started walking towards the phantom, slipping his ring on my finger.

_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me the courage to show you, you are not alone!_

I kissed him with a passion that even surprised me. I truly loved this man. I had all along. I pulled away and looked into the deformed face of the man I loved. All I could see was him, not his disfigurement. I kissed him again. Letting my love shine through, afterwards he was crying.

**Take her, forget me. Forget all of this. Leave me alone, forget all you've seen Go now don't let them find you. Take the boat swear to me never to tell the secret you now of the angel in hell. Go now, go now and leave me!**

My angel sang out to Raoul and me. Why did he want me to go? I didn't understand. I untied Raoul and got him in the boat. I went back to my angel aft that, he was sitting there in front of that musical monkey.

**Masquerade paper faces on parade. Masquerade hide your face so the world will never find you. **

He sang sadly to the little monkey before looking up and seeing me. A tear rolling down his face.

**Christine I love you.**

I loved him too, but I knew I could not stay here. As much as I loved him, we could not be together. So I left with Raoul after I gave my angel his ring back. I looked back as we were rowing away. I could hear him sing, my heart breaking at the words.

**You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now the music of the night!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lyrics in Italics are Christine's. Bold is the Phantom. Bold Italics the phantom and christine. Underlined is Raoul.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three weeks since that night at the opera house. My wedding to Raoul was just a week away. He wanted to marry quickly and leave the city. I had agreed to a quick wedding but my reasons were my own. But with the wedding only a week away, I knew I could not go through with it. I did not love Raoul the way I loved my angel. So I went to speak with Raoul.

"Raoul, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I can't live a lie. I should not have left with you. These past three weeks I have felt like half of my soul is missing. I love him."

Raoul looked to be in complete shock. I could see he didn't understand how I could love such a man. "Christine are you sure? I thought you loved me?"

"I do Raoul, just not in the same way. Please you must help me find him." I begged my childhood friend.

Raoul looked at me like I had completely lost it before sighing. "He won't be there Christine. If he stayed the mob would have killed him."

"I know but I still have to find him. Please Raoul I beg you to help me."

Raoul looked so sad as he gave in. "very well, I could never deny you anything. I don't know where he is, but I think I might know someone who does. Madame Giry."

Madame Giry sat up when she heard the carriage outside stop. Peeking out the window she saw who her visitors were. Telling Meg to let them in the parlor she went upstairs to deal with her guest.

"Erik you must hide!" Madame Giry cried upon entering his room spotting him working on his latest masterpiece.

"Why Madame, who is here?" Erik asked not even looking up from his work.

"The Vicomte and Christine. If he should see you, I'm afraid of what will happen." Madame Giry said hating the look of pain that crossed the unmarred side of his face.

"Christine is here?" He asked not truly believing he was in the same building as his precious angel again.

"Erik you must stay hidden!" Madame Giry scolded upon seeing the devilish light enter his eyes.

"Very well Madame for you I will promise not to be seen." Erik said with a slight twist in his mouth.

Madame Giry knew Erik well enough to know that he would not be staying in his room, but he would not be seen. "I guess that will have to do."

Meg Giry opened the door to reveal Christine and Raoul. "Oh Christine!" Meg cried throwing her arms around me. "It is so good to see you. Come in come in." she said as she ushered us into the small parlor.

"Christine are you well? Your face is terribly white." Meg asked looking at me once we were seated.

"I'm fine Meg." I tell her.

"Oh I can't believe your wedding is just a week away." Meg cried happily. Raoul made a snorting sound and I blushed slightly.

"Actually Meg there is not going to be a wedding." I said softly.

"What? No wedding, why not?" she asked surprised.

"Well that is the reason we are here Meg. Is your mother at home?" I asked just before Madame Giry entered.

"Christine my dear, how good it is to see you. And you monsieur." Madame said as she hugged me and curtsied to Raoul. "Are you ill my child?" She asked after I sat back down.

"No Madame I'm not ill." I say.

"Madame Giry," Raoul cut in, "we are here because I believe you have information we need."

"And what information would that be monsieur?" Madame asked, holding her shoulders back and her head high. She knew what information we wanted.

"The location of the Phantom of the Opera Madame." Raoul stated in a tone that said don't play games with me old woman.

"And why would you think I would know that?" she asked not being intimidated in the slightest by Raoul.

"Because Madame he trusts you. If anybody knows where he is, it would be you." Raoul said.

The look shared between mother and daughter did not go unnoticed by me. They both knew where he was.

"And why would I tell you monsieur. You would use this information to hunt him down like a dog. Hasn't he been through enough? He is a good man monsieur. Nobody was hurt permanently in the fire, senor Pagini was only unconscious. The only man he killed was Joseph Buqut and that was to protect Christine and Meg. That monster was planning on raping the girls. I will not betray him to you." Madame said.

I was relieved to hear that my angel was not the killer I thought him to be. "Please Madame," I interrupted before Raoul could speak, "we wish him no harm. It is for me we seek his whereabouts."

"Why Christine, so you can send him an invitation to your wedding? He doesn't deserve that hurt Christine." Madame asked me, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"No Madame. He does not deserve to be hurt anymore. I don't want to hurt him. I'm in love with him Madame. I know I don't deserve him and he deserves so much more than me. But I think he deserves to know his child." I whispered hoarsely.

There was a collective what exclaimed around the room. A fourth coming from somewhere nearby. My angel was here, I knew it. I looked over at Raoul. "I'm sorry I did not tell you."

"Are you sure he is the father Christine?" Madame Giry asked astonished.

"I am sure Madame. I'm almost four months along. And he is the only man I have known." I said blushing.

"This entire time you've known? You planned to marry me when you are carrying his bastard child? How could you betray me like this?" Raoul asked angrier than I had ever seen him.

"Raoul I did not betray you. I betrayed him when I agreed to marry you. I was scared of my feelings for him, I should have told you." I said quietly.

Raoul got up and left without a backwards glance. I turned to Madame Giry. "Please Madame, I beg you. Tell me where he is."

Meg and her mother exchanged looks. Meg got up and left. "Wait here Christine." Madame Giry said before leaving after her daughter.

I got up and stood with my back to the door looking into the fire. I sense his presence behind me not a minute after the Girys had left. Without turning I sang to him.

_Angel of Music I denied you and betrayed you, turning from true beauty. Angel of Music please forgive me, come to me strange angel._

When I heard his beautiful voice respond in song, I smiled. My angel was here with me.

**I am you angel of music, come to me angel of music.**

I turned to him and smiled, "My Angel."

He took two steps into the room. I took two towards him. Together we stepped toward each other one step at a time before meeting in the middle of the room. His eyes searching my face, mine searching his. Slowly I lifted my hand and removed his mask. Fear passed over his eyes, fear of rejection.

Standing on my tiptoes I kissed his cheeks. The deformed one first. Then his eyelids, again the deformed side first. Then his nose, then finally my mouth claimed his. I felt myself being crushed to his body as his arms wrapped around me. I gave myself over to his control. When we had finished kissing we were both in tears.

"I'm so sorry my angel; I never should have left you. I love you, I have always loved you. I never loved anyone else. Can you ever forgive me?" I said through my tears.

"Oh Christine how I have longed to hear those words. I love you too and how could I not forgive the mother of my child." My angel said with a smile on his face. The first smile I had ever seen on his face. It made him beautiful.

"I knew you were listening. You are not mad are you?" I asked concerned he may not want a child.

"How could I be mad my love? I'm going to be a father; the woman I love loves me. I've never been this happy before." He said still smiling.

"You are going to marry me aren't you my angel?" I asked suddenly.

He actually laughed at that. I was determined to hear that sound many times. He had a nice laugh. "Of course Mon Ami, we shall marry tonight and my name is Erik." He said.

"Erik," I said looking at him, "It suits you."

True to his word Erik and I married that very night, Madame Giry called in her priest to perform the ceremony. Afterwards we left Paris bound for Spain where Erik had a home he had built personally.

We had been married ten years when we had an unexpected visitor, Raoul. To our surprise he wasn't there to exact revenge but instead offer us thanks. It seems two years after we fled Paris Raoul married Meg Giry, the true love of his life. Raoul and Erik actually became friends after that. And when Erik died after we had been married for nearly thirty years, I married Raoul. Meg had died three years before. We married for companionship.

My great great grandmother Christine died at age sixty. She had been married to Raoul for ten years when she died. Though she was buried under the DeChangy name, Raoul buried her next to her angel of music, the phantom of the opera, her beloved Erik. And that is what really happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lyrics in Italics are Christine's. Bold is the Phantom. Bold Italics the phantom and christine. <strong>


End file.
